Warmth in a cold heart
by Kazumi Hiraki
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are in the Akatsuki. Suddenly a fifteen year old and her eighteen year old brother come to avenge there family. Later Itachi and Sasuke find out the heart stopping truth. Are they survivors of the Uchiha clan? Rated M for lemon soon
1. Intro

ME: Hello this is my first fan fiction so if you don't like it sorry

Flashbacks

"Talking"

"**Thinking"**

**\_Thinking of a flashback\_**

(Time skip)

**"**Clones talking**"**- shadow clones

**actions** - sweat dropping, sighing, falling anime style, ect.

Anyway on with the story! :D oh and this isn't a Ita/sasu story ok it's under romance becaues they fall in love with other people

In the story Itachi and Sasuke are in the Akatsuki and get along well (not). Until a fifteen year old and her eighteen year old brother come to avenge there family. No one knows who they and the people who do don't know they are alive. Later Itachi and Sasuke find out the heart stopping truth. Are they really survivors of the Uchiha clan?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Sakia and Saku. Some characters might be OOC in some levels.

Warmth in a cold heart

Intro

"Mom, Dad! Please say something, anything!" Sakia only eight saw her parents on the floor, covered with endless blood and katana cuts. "Sakia we have to leave the village isn't safe for us any more." Saku whispered. He tried to fight the tears that were coming down. "But N- Nisan I-I… I d-don't want to l-leave them." Saku carefully picked up his sobbing sister. She finally nodded in agreement and they were gone of the area. "… Don't worry Sakia we'll get our revenge … some day, I have a feeling who did it to" she then widened her eye's at her Nisan then nodded.

"ITACHI!" Itachi open's his eye's to see Sasuke looking really pissed. Smirking he sits up. "What's wrong baby brother?" "Damn it Itachi! You know why I'm here, why did you say that!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. **"Damn that Itachi telling Deidara That I liked him! I hate him, loser!" **Itachi then poked Sasuke in the forehead. "Stop yelling Sasuke it was just a joke I'll tell Deidara that it's not true." "… What's up Itachi? You're only nice to me when something's up …" "… Leader wants us to go to Tansuka town. There is said to be a team of highly trained ninja's there and he wants us to take care of them." He smirked as sauke's face turns from pissed to grumpy. "Do we have to?" "Unfortunately … yes." Sasuke sigh then nodded soon Itachi and him were off.

(Tansuka town: Midnight)

Itachi and Sasuke were getting pissed, the "ninja team" was no were to be seen. The lights were off through out the town and quietness filled the air. "This is a load of bull shit! Itachi lets go!" Sasuke whispered as he stud up. "Sasuke get down!" Sasuke just barely dogged a fire ball while Itachi dogged another one coming his way. When they landed on the ground they were surrounded by shadow clones. "Well that was impressive … but you should have stayed hidden." Itachi and Sasuke then disappeared into nothingness. "Dame they were clones too!" The real one of the other female clones jumped down from the tree she was in."well where did they go?" **"**I have no idea" "they went that way" "um" "did they leave?" "A trap?" "I thought your plan would work.**"** "How was I suppose to know they would be clones?" Sasuke came out of no were and handled the clones while Itachi hit the female knocking her unconscious **\"Sakia what ever you do don't try to fight Sasuke and Itachi alone got it?!" "Fine whatever if I see them I'll come for you ok god!"\"I really wish I listened to him"**

ME: Well what do you think I think the fighting part was a little weak sorry about that.

SASUKE: I say it could have been long you call that a paragraph?!

ITACHI: …**sigh**

ME: shut up! I can make you emo and cut yourself to death

ITACHI: he tried already

SASUKE: Hey!

ITACHI: emo

SASUKE: grrrr

ME: And this isn't a Ita/sasu story ok it under romance becaues they fall in love with other people

Itachi: fuck u

Sasuke: im not into guy's perv.!!

Itachi: **Shaking head**

ME: **rolls eyes** well bye. :)


	2. Chapter 1

ME: Hello again here's my 1st CH. hope you like ;)

Flashbacks

"Talking"

"**Thinking"**

**\_Thinking of a flashback\_**

(Time break)

**'**Clones talking**'** - shadow clones

**actions**- sweat dropping, sighing, falling anime style, etc.

"**t**h**i**n**k**i**n**g **a**n**d** t**a**l**k**i**n**g **a**t **t**h**e** s**a**m**e** t**i**m**e**"

Adain this isn't a Ita/sasu story OK it's under romance because they fall in love with other people.

Warmth in a cold heart

CH.1

(Akatsuki hideout: Sakia's point of view)

I don't know when I came back to consciousness but when I did I could hear arguing. "Damn Itachi you probably killed her" "Be quiet foolish little brother" "Hey! She's coming too, yeah." "Tobi wants to see!" I opened my eyes two see four people staring at me.

**"OK I know that Itachi and Sasuke are here … the guy in the mask must be ... Tobi so … who's the yeah guy?" **Suddenly I was being hugged. "Tobi likes you already, you seem nice." "Tobi stop that, yeah." "But Deidara-San I-" "Enough!"

**"Who the hell is that?" **This man way taller then me with an over doing number of piercings came up and raised my chin to get a better look at my face. "Um … she is obviously incapable of handling all those rogue ninja's … so who accompanied you?" That's when I decided to get smart … big mistake.

"Why the hell would I tell a dumb ass like you" he slapped me across the room I swear my cheek started to bruise. **holds hand to cheek**"Fuck that hurt!" "Well I hope that will teach you a lesson ... Sasuke!" "**Now what asshole **yeah?" "You and Itachi will question this girl ... **turns to Sakia** get answers from her." "and if she refuses to answer?" "**Chuckle** get answers ... by force." I gasped what will they do to me?

(Questioning room: end of Sakia's point o view)

"Your pretty strong most people would start answering us by now." " ... I was told to stay quiet ... no matter what happens." "Who the hell told you that crap some pussy am I right" "I was told by friend that he and the others would save me if I was in a jam like this."

"Who are those people?" "... one of them are dead ... his best friend killed him ... the other is alive." "That's not what Itachi fucking asked you-" "Sasuke ..." "**Folds arms **whatever" "What is your name then if you wont answer?" "... Sakia ..." "**This girl is finally giving in** now ... about those people"

"**sadly looks up at Itachi and Sasuke **the first person the one who told me to stay quiet was my brother ... my friend is the one who died, he helped me threw with the ... accident" "What accident!" "Sasuke! ... and what are their names?" Sakia was crying at this point

"**I am so sorry you two **My Brother's name ... Saku ... and ... my friend's **I'm so sorry **... name ... **I could have helped you in the battle or at lest get you out of there** ... is ... **I'm sorry** N**a**r**u**t**o**! Sakia now crying hysterically dropped her head down. sasuke looked at her shocked "**Naruto's ... Dead ... no"**Sakia who then turned angry shot her head up an glared at Sasuke.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTERED! I FUCKING HATE YOU NOW GO TO HELL!" "Sakia what do you mean by now" Sakia still angered answered "Uchiha ... is my last name" She then fainted from exhaustion. "Sakia ... she's that Sakia .. but!" "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"When me and you would get in an argument i would go to her house all the time and we'd talk ... **Smirk**... her brother would get over protective and tell me to back off of his sis." he started to cry "N-Naruto ... i-i ... Itachi i didn't ... i never wanted to kill him." Itachi put an arm around Sasuke

"i know little brother now lets take her to our room for tonight ... Leaders orders" Sasuke nodded and picked up Sakia "... I ... I thought she was dead since you attacked the clan and all" Itachi looked at sakia for a moment. "looks like she and her brother got away ..." The both of them walked to their room but little did they know that four caped hooded people were outside of the hideout.

"OK We'll attack in a few minutes" the leader spoke "But Red Light what if you-" the oldest of the group silenced the female "Don't worry so much Green Ora he won't make the same mistake twice" then the youngest spoke "... I don't know White Wave after all it's not like he can control it ..." the female looked to her right "Thank you Dark wind at lest someone is reasonable right Wave?"

"Hey I'm just saying-" "I'm gonna use my own strength ..." The three of them looked up at Red Light "It's time you ready guys?" the three nodded "then lets move!" All of them charged the hideout with full speed "**Don't worry I'm keeping my promise two you guys ... and Sakia!**"

(inside hideout: roaming hall ways)

"So ware to Red..." "Ora was the one who gathered that information." Everyone stopped and turned to her "OK listen up... I heard that Sakia is staying in ... the Uchiha's room" everyone was surprised at what the female said. The youngest had broke the silence. "That means that we'll run into sasuke ..."Dark it also means we'll have to face Itachi" all were quiet until red light spoke up. "There has to be another way ... wait how about about this!" they all huddled up n heard Red's great plan. "it dumb ... but dumb enough to work"

"Mm..." Sakia opened to see she was in a dark room she then felt something wet on here forehead " You woke up good I was starting to get worried ..." Sakia looked up at him with a glare. " Look I never wanted to kill him." "No, just put him in pain!" Sasuke just stared at her until the door opened. "I'll take it from here Sasuke" "Itachi don't hurt her!" "Calm down Sasuke" " CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST FOUND OUT MY FRIEND'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

sasuke stormed out of the room tears in his eyes. "... so ... he really didn't mean to kill him ..." she looked at Itachi "Why don't you let me go ..." "because your injured ... and i want to know where you were that night" Sakia knew what he meant bye 'that night'. She gave a long sigh "I really don't remember all of what happened but i do remember is that i went with my brother somewhere.

I that i wanted him to hurry up so i could go over sasuke's house ... when we got there we saw everyone dead. We went into hiding for five years until Naruto found us and we went bake to konaha under the names of Chihiro, me and Songoku, my brother." Itachi looked at her closely " AH yes you were that young girl who blushed when ever i made eye contact with you" Sakia blushed at what he just said

"**Oh my fuckin' god I forgot that I use to have a crush on him!**" she was cut out of her thoughts when she heard chukkleing. "There's that blush again" This made her blush even more "**Why dose he have to be so hot ... wait WHAT! Did i just think that? Oh my god i think i still have a crush on him!**" she could feel him staring at her his eyes like black hols on her face " Um ... would u stop staring at my face ... please" "I wouldn't have to if you looked me in the eyes." "Well then stop lookin at me period!"

He was surprised but amused at her attitude "Your in no position to be ordering me around" "i asked nicely before but you came out with the 'look me in the eyes' comment!" "Well you just said 'stop looking at my face' thus showing that u didn't want me to stop" she didn't know what to say for he was right she did like the attention she was getting from him but was to stubborn to admit it. "Your just as stubborn as Sasuke"

This got her angry giving Itachi what he wanted "What's that suppose to mean?!" "It means little Sakia that your to stubborn to show your true feelings" "oh really!" "Of course" out of angry and the will to prove him wrong Sakia pressed her lips to Itachi's. Itachi smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and forced Sakia's mouth open. Sakialeaned into the kiss to get better access.

Before it could get any farther Itachi broke the kiss, stood up and walked to the door but not before a smirking Sakia stated "Now who's not showing there feelings?" Itachi just closed the door and continued walking down the hallway untill he caught a glimpse of sasuke parched on a rock outside of the hideout. "**He looks really down after all i think he was in love with Naruto ...**" "how long are you going to stare at me gaymo?" He couldn't help but smirk at his brothers comment.

He walked over sat next to sasuke and out an arm around sasuke and let him cry on his shoulder

ME: sorry this is the end of this ch. i ran out of idea's stay tuned oh n no reviews for this ch. the loger it takes me 2 wright it


End file.
